Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel in The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea/Transcript
The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 1 - Opening/"Down to the Sea"The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 1 - Opening/"Down to the Sea" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPXPtas9Y0s&t=0s&index=2&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HILu8wKsX0CeSOlNKJtJO_5Fh9rFspRG (Spring, 2025) (the film begins) (Kendra chases Charlie) Charlie: You can't catch me, Kendra! Kendra: Charlie, Where you going? We're gonna be late for story time. Charlie: You'll never stop me. Kendra: Charlie, Come back! Charlie: Catch me if you can! (For a while she was gone) Charlie: I think I got lost. (He went on his way) Charlie: Now to join the others. Kendra: Meow! Charlie: Yikes! (Kendra laughs) Charlie: Okay. You caught me. And win. By cheating, that is. Kendra: No offense. Charlie: Come on. We've got to get to the story. (They made it) Kendra: Mom, Are we late? Amy: No, no. You're on time. And always will be. Charlie: Good. Amy: Want to hear the story or what? Kids: Yeah. Amy: Well, it's a story, that goes back about 2018, the present, that Stephen and his friends are traveling on. Kendra: Okay? Amy: Let's begin the story. And I hope you will like it. Because it's got heroes and villains in it. Alan: It better. Amy: This is a story of we reunite with Simba and Nala with their new daughter and met an evil sea witch. Steven: So that's why. Charlie: Hmph. So it is just a story. Salli: Nonsense. Simba and Nala's new daughter is Kiara. Kendra: Is it true? Amy: Yes, kids, of course it is. And Vitani is the main villain. (Kids gasps) Amy: And I wonder what other villains are working for her. Steven: Where did it all start? Amy: Well, that's the sequel to the film they did. And that's where we're going to start our story. (Story begins) (during the beginning) Amy: It was morning at sea and we sailed on a celebration for Simba and Nala's birth cub daughter. (a celebration begins) Charlie: Cool. Salli: That's when Kiara appeared. CoolZDanethe5th presents. (the docks are seen) (Song begins) (as Nala sings) Nala: You are my world, my darling What a wonderful world I see You are the song I'm singing You're my beautiful Kiara. (Kiara is seen) Priscilla: You are my world, my darling What a wonderful world I see You are the song I'm singing You're my beautiful Kessie. (Kessie is seen) Owen: Priscilla, we better be going Simba: Come on. Let's go. Nala: Look at her, isn't she glowing? Simba: She looks divine, and you look exquisite, but look at the time Priscilla: Couldn't be, is it? Bagheera: The crew is awaiting your orders Stephen Squirrelsky: We're sailing away from our borders Andrew Catsmith: Steady boy steady Elroy: Ahoy there, they're coming! Eds: Trumpeters ready, drummers start drumming Nala: Down to the sea we go Down to a world I know There's never been, not ever before A child born of sea and shore Nature and Imagine: Down to the sea we go Down to the world below A journey to bless A princess to be Under the sun, and under the sea... The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea Fish: The heroes are coming. King Julian: What's all the big commotion That's spreading through the ocean? From sea to shining sea There is no hesitating Today we're celebrating Nala's Kiara Today when Triton's daughter Comes back into the water We're gonna have a spree The boat is nearer now I think I hear her now Priscilla's Kessie All: Lad-da-di-da (repeat) Lions: Up from the sea we rise Up to the world of skies There's never been, not ever before A child born of sea and shore Up from the sea we rise Up to the world of skies Forever to be together as one Under the sea and under the sun (on the ship) Priscilla: This is your world, my darling One world, the land and sea My hope for you for always Is that your heart will hold part of me Nala: Down to the sea we go Down to the world we know Together we come Forever to be Under one sun The land and the sea... All: Together we come forever to be Under one sun, the land and the sea PPGs: Yay! The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 2 - A Magic Locket/VitaniThe Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 2 - A Magic Locket/Vitani https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c775k2Bv8KY&t=0s&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&index=3 (we clap with joy) Mario: Here comes Mufasa. Luigi: Yep. He's Nala's father. (Mufasa came up) Mufasa: My precious Kiara, I'll be giving this luck. So that you'll always remember that part of your heart will always bring you to the sea. (Mufasa brings out a locket) (and makes something magical appear) (Reveals Mufasa's kingdom) (to impress Kiara) Eddy: It's too rich! Edd: Rich? What is? Eddy: The locket. Edd: Oh, right. Stephen Squirrelsky: Kiara will always wear that locket to see her grandfather's kingdom. Ed: Yep. Dexter: I hope nothing bad's gonna happen during this. Ed: Nothing will. You'll see. Mufasa: Perfect and simple. What can go wrong? (Then suddenly) Wallace: Oh heck! (Something grabbed Kiara) (Toulouse gasps) (Me-Mow pounces and grabs Kessie) Berlioz: Oh snap! Marie: Oh no! Toulouse: Kessie and Kiara! Stephen Squirrelsky: Zira?! I thought we killed you! Johnny Bravo: That's not Zira. That's Vitani. Dexter: Vitani?! Courage: Yep! Bubbles: It's Me-Mow! Buttercup: The same cat we saw blowing up toys. Blossom: What do you want? Me-Mow: I didn't miss the celebration, did I? Courage: Uhh... Vitani: I remember the time when Zira got defeated. You used a boat to jab her and make her explode. Stephen Squirrelsky: I have to. Me-Mow: So that's why. You just did. Now Zira's gone. Sandy: You better let those kids go. Tanya: Yeah. They're Owen and Priscilla's and Simba and Nala's. Me-Mow: Never. Mufasa: Surrender the babies and give them back to us. Or you know the penalty if you fail. (Shere Khan came out) Shere Khan: Make way, you guys. I'm coming through. Walter: Oh quackers. Mufasa: You can have anything you want. Just don't harm Kessie and Kiara. (The Poisonous Snake in giant size came out of the water) Little Dog: (gasps) The Poisonous Snake! Big Dog: In giant size. Freddi: It's worse than ever. Priscilla: Please, Don't hurt my precious baby. She's my world. Owen: Yep. Please give her back to us. She's got other siblings coming too, you know. Me-Mow: Nice try. You have to fight to get her. Luther: Oh yeah? We'll see about that. (Poisonous was about to bite her) Robert: He's going to bite her! (Stephen grabs Mufasa's triton and zaps at the Poisonous Snake) Poisonous: Whoa! (Shrinks) Poisonous: Ah snap. (Vitani was about to feed Kiara to Shere Khan) Hamtaro: Hit the deck! (Ed swings): Da-da-da! Ed power! Edd: Get him, Ed! Shere Khan: Huh? Eddy: Get away from Kiara! (KICK!) Vitani: Ah! Cow: Perfect timing. (Kiara was toss into the air) (higher) Reba: Oh dear! Speckle: We'll catch you. (ZAP!. Shere Khan shrinks into Fidget) Darnell: Voila. Fidget: Oh drat. (the Eds laugh) (Courage catches Kiara) (the PPGs laugh) Me-Mow: Still have Kessie. Chicken: Oh yeah? (WHAM!) (Dexter laughs) Me-Mow: Oof! (Weasel and Baboon catch Kessie) (Kessie flies through the air) (and lands in her parents hands) (Priscilla gasps) Owen: Kessie! (CATCH!) Priscilla: Gotcha! Owen: Phew. Priscilla: That was close. Me-Mow: You may have beaten us this once. (the kittens laugh) (They calm down) (and stop) Me-Mow: We'll return to harm the kids when we get the chance. We will. Courage: Well, good. Now be with off you. (They leave) (and escape) The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 3 - Fearing Vitani/Losing the LocketThe Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 3 - Fearing Vitani/Losing the Locket https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8sKyEgFVxxA&t=0s&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&index=4 Mufasa: I'm sorry. There is no sign of them. For they've left. Stephen Squirrelsky: I can't believe Zira's have relative to Vitani. Sandy: That's because she wants Kiara. We've got to keep Kiara away from Vitani. Or else she'll become a slave. Owen: Me-Mow's an assassin. She barely killed our daughter. Priscilla: Or decided to make her a slave. And force her to obey her commands. Amy: From now on, The sea's not safe. Harry: And I fear that Kessie and Kiara will get in trouble if they get too close to the water. Bunnie: They can't know about Mer-Lions or Atlantica or even Mufasa. Katrina: Exactly. Stephen's Thought: I can't have that. They like the sea. If I wanna take them out to sea if I had the chance. Fuffy: What'll happen and go wrong then? Anais: This locket is forbidden. Darwin: And must not allow anyone to touch it. Gumball: Or find it. Tongueo: Exactly. Mufasa: (sighs) Very well, guys. You're right. Kiara will be watched. Julian: By who? Mufasa: You, of course. Julian: Me? Mufasa: Yes, of course. (The locket goes deep into the sea) (and sinks) Narrator: Later... (Stephen teaches Kiara about the sea without anyone noticing) (and makes Kiara learn for the sea) Stephen Squirrelsky: You see? The ocean is a wonderful place to see beautiful creatures, Humpback whales, Under sea ruins and treasure. (Kiara nods) Sandy: Stephen. (Stephen gets distracted) (He gasps and hides the ocean scene with an ABC board) (and hums a tune) Sandy: What are you doing? (Stephen whistles a tune) Stephen Squirrelsky: A is for Art, B is for Butterfly, C is for Compass. Sandy: Alphabetical letters in order. That's good. (She walks away) Sandy: Keep teaching Kiara about alphabet. Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. (feels impressed) (Removes the ABC board) (and goes back to the ocean scene) Stephen Squirrelsky: Now as I was saying about the sea. (continues) (Eds were building a wall) (to make sure no-one went near the water) Eddy: This will make sure they don't leave the kingdom. Edd: Yeah. And no-one can get too close to the water. Ed: For good. (dust their hands off) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbGBUd9Y9Z8&t=0s&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&index=5 Narrator: 12 Years Later... (Kiara was a young girl) (after growing up) (Stephen and Kiara were playing in the sea) (together) Julian: Stephen, Kiara. What are you doing? Kiara: Why, we're playing in the sea. Stephen Squirrelsky: Since I teached her about it. Kiara: And I like swimming. Julian: WHAT?! Kiara: As long as I don't get too close to anything that is. Stephen Squirrelsky: Told you. It's wonderful. Kiara: Yeah. And glorious too. Julian: What?! You taught her about sea?! What will Nala say?! Stephen Squirrelsky: No! Don't tell on her. Please. Kiara: She'll be pleased when she sees me swim. Julian: And very angry too. Kiara: Ooh, she won't like that. Not at all. Stephen Squirrelsky: You think this ocean is dangerous? Ha! I laugh at the face of danger. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Little Dog: I see nothing funny about this. Big Dog: Neither do I. Stephen Squirrelsky: Little, Dog, What are you doing out here? Big Dog: We just came to see what you were doing. Kiara: You see, Some times I even pretend I have fins. Little Dog: Oh, so that's why. Julian: What?! Kiara: Yep. That is right. And correct. Stephen Squirrelsky: If that wall wasn't put up, We can be free to swim in this ocean all the time. Julian: As long as you're careful not to get too close to anything dangerous. The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 5 - Vitani and Fidget's ConfrontationThe Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 5 - Vitani and Fidget's Confrontation https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RehIzHZyKX4&t=0s&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&index=6 (at the lair) Me-Mow: This is hopeless. Poisonous: I hope we got it right. Me-Mow: Ever since 12 years ago, We barely killed those 2 girls. Fidget: That's what you said. Never got a chance. I think this would hurt. Vitani: If only I had Mufasa's triton, I'll have the power of all the ocean. Me-Mow: Yes, but how? Fidget: Kiara's grown up. Poisonous: I never knew. Now she's being taught to swim. Me-Mow: Cause Stephen taught her about the sea. Poisonous: Exactly. Me-Mow: If we get her, She'll help us. Poisonous: Yep. The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 6 - Kiara Bonds the LocketThe Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 6 - Kiara Bonds the Locket https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mw50KWjlFUs&t=0s&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&index=7 (Stephen and Kiara swam through the ocean) (underwater) (Cecil and Arthur watches them) Cecil: Oh, look at that, Arthur. They're swimming. Arthur: They are. Cecil: And boy, are they in for a big surprise? Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, There's something shining down there. Kiara: Oh, what is it? (They pick it up) (and take it with them) Stephen Squirrelsky: Looks like an old shell. Kiara: Let's see what's in it. Stephen Squirrelsky: Maybe later. Kiara: Just in case. Stephen Squirrelsky: We better get back to the kingdom for your birthday celebration. Kiara: Right. (They sneak back into the kingdom through a loose bar in the wall) (and get in) Stephen Squirrelsky: Shh... Kiara: Not a sound. Stephen Squirrelsky: All clear. Kiara: Let's do it. (They went in) (and made it safely) The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 7 - Anxious MomentsThe Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 7 - Anxious Moments https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyFSC1u3dmw&t=0s&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&index=8 (Stephen, Kiara, and Julian enter) Stephen Squirrelsky: Better clean you up or they'll notice that you've been in the sea. Kiara: Got it. And fast. Pudge: Hey, Why aren't you ready Princess? Kiara: Oh no. I believe we're caught. Stephen Squirrelsky: Not really. She's about to. Excuse us. Kiara: Yeah. No hurries. Narrator: Later. (Stephen finishes cleaning her) Kiara: There. All done. Sandy: Guys? Kiara: Oh dear. It's Sandy. Stephen Squirrelsky: She's ready. Kiara: Yep. That's right. Sandy: Now, Now, Just need a few more grooming. Kiara: Exactly. Stephen Squirrelsky: Simple. Kiara: Yeah. Sandy: So pretty. Kiara: I look splendid. Stephen Squirrelsky: Good. Kiara: You see I dreamed about... Don't get mad at this. I... Never mind. Sandy: We're not really angry with you. Stephen Squirrelsky: Better get going. Kiara: Right away. The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect PartyThe Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0vPVOEv13A&t=0s&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&index=9 (the party begins) (Song begins) Danny: Out in the country past the city limits sign Well there's a honky tonk near the county line The joint starts jumpin everynight when the sun goes down They got whiskey, women, music and smoke It's where all the cowboy folk go to boot scootin' boogie Einstein: I've got a good job I work hard for my money When it's quittin' time I hit the door runnin' I fire up my pickup truck And let the horses run I go flyin' down the highway To that hide-a-way Stuck out in the woods To do the boot scootin' boogie Cuties: Yeah, heel, toe, docie doe come on baby let's go boot scootin' Whoa, Cadillac, Black jack, baby meet me outback we're gonna boogie Oh get down, turn around go to town boot scootin' boogie Stanz: The bartender asks me Says, son what'll it be? I want a shot at that redhead yonder Lookin' at me The dance floor's hoppin' And it's hotter than the fourth of july I see outloaws, inlaws, crooks and straights All out makin' it shake Doin' the boot scootin' boogie Cuties: Yeah, heel, toe, docie doe come on baby let's go boot scootin' Whoa, Cadillac, Black jack, baby meet me outback we're gonna boogie Oh get down, turn around go to town boot scootin' boogie Yeah, heel, toe, docie doe come on baby let's go boot scootin' Whoa, Cadillac, Black jack, baby meet me outback we're gonna boogie Yeah, get down, turn around go to town boot scootin' boogie (dance) (Song ends) (and stops) (Kessie baby talks) Owen: Oh, so she's cute, and can coo. Priscilla: She is. (Kessie coos) (Kiara came in) Kiara: Hi guys. Reba: Just in time for your celebration. Robbie: Can't wait to celebrate. Kovu: Ahem. Kiara: Oh, hi, Kovu. Kovu: Wanna dance. Kiara: Sure. Luna: This will be lovely. Darnell: Can't wait to party. Dexter: Hope it doesn't go funny. Speckle: Have faith. Nothing will happen. (Music plays) (as we dance) (Song plays) Owen: You can offer me a diamond-plated pearl.You can send me all the riches in the world.You can tempt me with the palaces of kings.I'd give 'em back in a big ol' sack and keep The Simple Things. Aaron: I've got the simple things; I've got the rain in spring Got spicy chicken wings, and French-fried onion rings Pecky: You can line me up a mile of limousines.For me it don't add up to a hill o' beans.I got no hankerin' for grabbin' your brass ring.It's crystal clear I'll stay right here and keep The Simple Things. Chris: I've got the summer breeze, got 16 cans of peas A two-speed window fan when it's 93 degrees So forgive me for not grabbin' your brass ring; Vilburt: It's crystal clear I'll stay right here and keep The Simple Things. All: It's crystal clear - I'll stay right here and keep the simple things (Song ends) (and stops) (Julian mumbling) (and trying to speak) Kovu: Yeow. Huh? Kiara: Uh-oh. This is not going to go well. (holds a 'Help!' sign) Kovu: Ah! Ah! Get it off! Get it off of me! Kiara: Julian! What are you doing on Kovu?! Get off of him! You're attacking him! (Julian goofy hollers into the air) (and splat!) (Kovu crashes) (with a Wilhelm scream!) (Julian went SPLAT into the giant cake) Kiara: Oh dear. My parents are not going to be happy when they hear about this. Julian: That's it. I have enough with this stupid stuff. Kiara: Uh-oh. Now we're in trouble. Kovu: Well, I should say... Kiara: What, Kovu? Olivia: Who is she talking to? Pudge: (Laughs) She's talking to a lemur! Kiara: Excuse me?! Rafiki: (gasps) You! Kiara: Oh snap. Rafiki's stopped you. Go! Rafiki: Sabotage! Kiara: (facepalm) D'oh! (Rafiki chases Julian, Ed and Eddy laugh) (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) Julian: No! Don't do this! I'm old! I'm not thicker anymore! (Courage laughs) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (Cuddles and Giggles laugh) (Waterson kids laugh) (the kittens laugh) (Kessie laughs) (Bradley laughs) (Crash laughs) (The Raccoons laugh) (The Weasels laugh) (Jiminy laughs) (Kiara gets humiliated and runs away) Kiara: I've never been so humiliated. Rafiki: Ah! That foolsome lemur! (Charles and Mambo laugh) (SPLASH) (The Tabby-Cat Sisters laugh) Kala: Rafiki! (Duckman and Ajax laugh) Rafiki: Things are not going well. No. (Otto and Larry laugh) The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 9 - A Peek into the PastThe Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 9 - A Peek into the Past https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44CkdOjEL6I&t=0s&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&index=10 Kiara: That party didn't go really well, did it? Sandy: Now, We're sorry. Kiara: Sorry for what happened when King Julian came back and broke everything. Nala: Sweetie, Look. You tried your best. Kiara: All the best I could, but failed. I'm sorry, Mom. (Kiara looks at the dirty shell) Kiara: Here. I've found this shell. (Brushes it off) (and blows into it) (It shows Kiara's name on it) Kiara: That's my name. (She open it) (and watch a flashback) (We gasp) (in amazement) Tia: Oh no. Hannah: Oh dear. Kitty: It's that locket. Dear Daniel: The one that was found in the sea. Kiara: Antlantica. Kingdom of the Mer-Lions. Hello Kitty: So that's where. Sandy: I can't be. Where did you find this? Kiara: It was under the water when I went after it and found it. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, Uh, I taught her about the sea. We don't like that wall, So, I took her out to swim in it. Dexter: You what?! Buzz Lightyear: By breaking through the hole in the wall? Kiara: Yeah. Woody: You sneaked off? Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah. Sandy: Stephen, How could you?! Earl: How could you do this to us?! Amy: You completely disobeyed us and put Kiara in danger! Harry: You could have been killed, but you're lucky you survived. Sandy: And don't you ever EVER take her out into that sea again! Do you understand? It's dangerous! Stinky: And not safe enough. But if only if you have someone with you. Kiara: How'd you know?! You guys never even been in it! (Flees) (and snarls in Devious Diesel's George Carlin voice) Stephen Squirrelsky: Imbeciles. (Walks away) Kiara: We've disappointed everyone again. Sandy: Are we too hard on them? We sound like Mufasa. Andrew: Yeah. We feel sorry for them. Amy: Maybe we better tell her the truth. Andrew: And be respectful to them. The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 10 - In Search of the TruthThe Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 10 - In Search of the Truth https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWCeiUcClBY&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&index=11&t=0s (Stephen, Kiara, and Julian walk along) (Julian was talking to himself) (about what had happened) (at the party) Julian: Oh, now, listen. It'll be okay. You know. When I was a kid, I couldn't get out of the shell with a squeaky voice. (Stephen and Kiara walked along) Julian: And then suddenly, boom!, I sound like a grown up, with the whoppers popping out. (They kept walking) Julian: Are you going somewhere that I think you know where you're off to? Stephen Squirrelsky: This locket means something to you. Kiara: I think we should figure it out. (We boat away) (to find out) (Julian gasp in shock) Julian: Hey! Where do you think you're off to?! Stephen Squirrelsky: We're leaving. Julian: Oh snap. (They boat away) (and are out of sight) The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 11 - Julien Tells Nala About KiaraThe Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 11 - Julien Tells Nala About Kiara https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PWeyhA0hdc&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&t=0s&index=12 (Julian tells everyone what has happened) Nala: Kiara. Julian: She's gone, Nala. I tried to stop her, but she and Stephen left. Sandy: They what?! Julian: They've gone off. Sandy: If Stephen goes to Vitani and Me-Mow, Kiara will be completely in danger. Julian: We've got to save them fast, or else it's too late. (Meanwhile, Me-Mow watches them) Me-Mow: Perfect. Just the two we need. Poisonous: That's what we can use. And they'll be our slaves. Me-Mow: (Scar's voice) What?! What did you say? Poisonous: (Zazu's voice) Oh, nothing? Me-Mow: (Scar's voice) You know what the master said, He would never make those heroes as slaves, He wants them killed! Poisonous: (Zazu's voice) Okay, if they were wanted killed, he still wanted them slaves. Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Fidget: Please excuse me. I've got someone to bring. Me-Mow: Oh, and who would that be? Poisonous: Kiara. Me-Mow: Good. The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 12 - Kiara Meets VitaniThe Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 12 - Kiara Meets Vitani https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TggYIVpknA&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&t=0s&index=13 (a meeting begins) Amy: Where could they go? Andrew: To follow the scent. Robert: Let's face it. They must've went into the ocean. Tanya: And have gone underwater. Sandy: That's where we going. Harry: We must save them, quick. Or else it's too late. (They dive into the water) (with a splash!) Priscilla: I better make sure for Kessie's protection. Owen: Great idea. (They swam to find Stephen and Kiara) (and went in search) (Back with Stephen and Kiara boating along) (to their goal) Stephen Squirrelsky: We're lost. Kiara: And have not been reaching our goal yet. (Fidget came up) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa! Kiara: I never knew. Stephen Squirrelsky: What do you want from us? Fidget: I'm taking you to a very important person that you'll like. Stephen Squirrelsky: Don't tell me. Vitani. Fidget: That's right. Stephen Squirrelsky: Kiara. (Whispers) This bat works for her. She's a sea witch and I don't want you to trust her. Kiara: Trust her? Nonsense. She means no harm. What can go wrong? Stephen Squirrelsky: I care. Kiara: Who gives a monkey for it? Stephen Squirrelsky: Never mind. Kiara: We've got to see Vitani. (They followed Fidget) Kiara: This way. Narrator: 5 minutes later... (They came to an icy cave) (and found Vitani) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? Kiara: So that's Vitani. Stephen Squirrelsky: And Me-Mow. Kiara: Oh, so that's why. Stephen Squirrelsky: What do you want? Me-Mow: I've brought you here to tell us what you guys were asking for. Stephen Squirrelsky: Think you know Kiara's problem. Don't you? Me-Mow: What's the problem supposed to mean? Vitani: I know. You don't like being in your kingdom all the time. Kiara: What's that meant to be? Me-Mow: You love the sea. Kiara: Yeah. Underwater. Me-Mow: And this locket shows you this. (Opens it) Atlantica. Kiara: So that's where. Vitani: You can be a part of it too. Kiara: Of course I can. Stephen Squirrelsky: You mean turn her into a mer-lioness? Vitani: Of course. With a bit of magic. Poisonous: Hmph. Push a luck. Kiara: Oh dear. It's Poisonous. The snake. (Vitani founds a bottle) (and broughts it out) Fidget: Zira's Magic? Where'd you get that? Vitani: I found it somewhere. Me-Mow: We've been saving it. Kiara: So that's why. Stephen Squirrelsky: Guess they got a little goodness in them. Me-Mow: Correct. Vitani: One drop of this and POOF, Your life is in the ocean. Kiara: Oh boy. Can't wait. Vitani: Come, Your destiny awaits you. Kiara: Right-o. (A drop was put on her feet) Kiara: Ooh. That's impressive. (Something magical happen) Kiara: What's happening to me? (She changes) Kiara: No... Must fight it. Can't lose control. Stephen Squirrelsky: It'll be okay. Kiara: Ooh. That smarts. Stephen Squirrelsky: Will strong. Kiara: Wow. That's impressive. (Magic ends) Kiara: I look really cool. Stephen Squirrelsky: You're a mer-lioness. Kiara: Piece of cake. (They swam into the water) (after diving in) Me-Mow: That should do it. Kiara: Wonderful. (They left) (back to the surface) Poisonous: This is just what she wanted. Me-Mow: Exactly. And the emperor will be pleased. Vitani: But soon she got a favor to do for us. Me-Mow: And what's the favor? Vitani: You'll know soon. Poisonous: And find out. The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 13 - "For a Moment"/Vitani's Diabolical DeceptionThe Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 13 - "For a Moment"/Vitani's Diabolical Deception https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YX8MaLTasFg&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&t=0s&index=14 Kiara: I like these fins, Stephen. This is so much fun. Stephen Squirrelsky: This is what you wanted. Kiara: Exactly. (Song begins) Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, get a grip, get the hang of this flipper, It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper. This way is left, but which way is right? Oh, now I'll be circling in circles all night. Kiara: Oh, so this is forward? No problem! Stephen Squirrelsky: I can't believe I can do this and more, To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore. Kiara: I'm swirling and twirling so graceful and grand Not stubbing my toes, getting stuck in the sand Both: For a moment, life is cool, I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool, This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be For a moment, just one moment, lucky me. Nala: If only for one moment I had shared with you all I know The sea wouldn't be a mystery Oh, why did you have to go? Kiara: Everything's newer, and brighter, and bluer, and truer to life than before... Watch me soar. Nala: Ah... Stephen Squirrelsky: For a moment, I can shine, got a grin and a fin that works fine, My fingers are wrinkly and I really don't care If all of my curls have curled out of my hair. Kiara: For a moment I can feel All the dreams I've been dreaming are real Wish my mother could hear it - the sea is my song For a moment, just a moment I belong... Nala: I will find you my darling, And the moment that I do, I'll hold you close, my Melody, And sing the song of the sea with you Both: Sing the song of the sea with yo-o-o-o-ou! Both: For a moment, just a moment I belong. (song ends) (They swam along) (to the surface) (They came back to Vitani) Vitani: Well, how's it going? Kiara: Fine. Vitani: Oh, good. So you like being a mer-lioness, huh? Me-Mow: Kiara, I'm sorry. But your mer-lioness form won't last. Kiara: What do you mean? Stephen Squirrelsky: Why? Me-Mow: Because you know what will happen? Vitani: When sunset you'll be back to normal. Unless... Kiara: Unless... Stephen Squirrelsky: What? Kiara: Unless I make it back in time. Me-Mow: Unless you give us the trident. Kiara: The trident? Of course! It's what you need! Stephen Squirrelsky: But where can we find it? Kiara: At Mufasa's kingdom. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. I know how to get there. Come. Kiara: Got it. (They leave) (to find the Trident) Me-Mow: After that. They'll soon be doom for good. Poisonous: And we'll get them. The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 14 - Meet Tigger and PoohThe Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 14 - Meet Tigger and Pooh https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X16RHGn4Hjs&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&t=0s&index=15 Narrator: Later... (Tigger appeared) (and danced) (Then he bumped into Pooh) Pooh: Oof! Tigger: Excuse me. Pooh: Sorry, Tigger. (Stephen and Kiara came up to the surface) (to see what was happening) Kiara: What is this? (scratches her head) Tigger: Oh. Hello. I'm Tigger. T-I-Double-GA-ER. That's spells Tigger. Kiara: Tigger. That's who you are? Tigger: Yep. Kiara: And Winnie the Pooh, the yellow bear, all stuffed with fluff? Pooh: Or Pooh. Kiara: Pooh. For short. Winnie the Pooh is a long name. Stephen Squirrelsky: Where you from? Tigger: The Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh: We can be friends. Kiara: Sure. (Song begins) (as they sing) Tigger: Taming the tides, swarming the sea Beware barracudas, drop to your knee Defending our friends and enemies As big as a whale but with a much smaller tail Kiara: Nice. Pooh: Facing the foe with our fearless flukes Daring the dastards to put up their dukes Great gobs of gore, we'll storm the shore And seek the unknown, then can we go home? All: Titanic Tigger and Daring Pooh Adventurers slash explorers Titanic Tigger and Daring Pooh Adventurers slash explorers All: Our gallant quest to do our best And smile for our adorers We'll save the day and make a splash Titanic Tip and Daring Dash Tigger: We'll clobber those crabs with their clammy claws Pooh: We'll sever those sharks with their savage jaws Tigger: The battle is fierce and mercifully brief Pooh: The conquering heroes return as the kings of the reef Tigger: We'll dine with the best, dressed with a flair Climb every mountain because it's there Come on, follow me, we'll make history To courage, to us, the trident or bust! All: Titanic Tigger and Daring Pooh Adventurers slash explorers Titanic Tigger and Daring Pooh Adventurers slash explorers All: We'll save the day and make a splash Stephen Squirrelsky: Stephen. Kiara: Kiara. Tigger: Tigger. Pooh: And Pooh. All: All for four and four for one Atlantica, here we come! (they leave) The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 15 - Old Friends DESCRIPTIONThe Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 15 - Old Friends DESCRIPTION https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvfb9AB15-Y&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&t=0s&index=16 Amy: Oh. It's no use. Andrew: We lost them. (They see Thumper) (and gasp) Earl: Thumper? Harry: Is that you? Thumper: That's me. Stinky: You're here at last. Reba: Got kids too. Robbie: Lovely ones. Darnell: Might be a number. Luna: How many? (They shrug) Speckle: Not really sure. Nala: Thumper, Will you help me? My daughter is missing. She's somewhere in this ocean. Toulouse: Where is she? Sandy: We don't know. We gotta need Mufasa for help. Berlioz: On the double, quick. The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 16 - Taking the TridentThe Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 16 - Taking the Trident https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CpH9fqsfTc&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&t=0s&index=17 Narrator: 1 minute later. (the heroes arrive) (At Mufasa's Kingdom) (right on time) (Stephen, Kiara, Tigger and Pooh sneaked) (to see if anyone was around) Robert: Mufasa. Marie: We've found you. Mufasa: Guys. What brings you here? Blossom: It's an emergency. Bubbles: It's about Kiara. Buttercup: She's gone missing. Sandy: Along with Steph. Tanya: We need to find them, quick, or else, they'll do something stupid. Mufasa: Pleasure. Griff: And better hurry. (They left) (to find the others) (Stephen snatches the trident) (without anyone seeing) Kiara: Got it. Pooh: Come on. (They swam away) Tigger: Bravo. Bunnie: Oh no! The trident. It's gone. Katrina: Who's taken it? Fluffy Bun: Me-Mow? Fluffers: Nope. Leonard: Maybe Vitani and Me-Mow got Stephen and Kiara. Cow: Oh no. The Fantasy Girls of USA: Vitani and Me-Mow?! Stephen and Kiara?! Chicken: Of course! Dexter (Grumpy's voice): They might kill them! We gotta save them! Yang: (Doc's voice) Yes, yes! And we must save them! Rocky: They'll kill them! Delbert: What will we do? Andrew: Yes! Yes! What'll we do?! Gnorm: Come on! (They go after them) Natane: Hurry, guys! The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 17 - Kiara's Big MistakeThe Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 17 - Kiara's Big Mistake https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1y3v-z0tgP8&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&t=0s&index=18 (Later, Stephen and Kiara return to the lair) (with their trident) Me-Mow: Finally. Poisonous: The thing that we've always wanted. Stephen Squirrelsky: Here. Vitani: Thanks. Me-Mow: Maybe you know, We'll use it to rule the ocean. Kiara: What?! What did you say? Stephen Squirrelsky: What?! You tricked us. Kiara: How could you? (Nala came in) Nala: Sweetie? (Nala gasp) Nala: Oh no. Kiara: Mom? (gasps) Both: You're a mer-lioness? (we both gasp) Sandy: Stephen, How could you? Stephen Squirrelsky: I uh... Uh... Kidney: Look. Me-Mow: Well, Well, Well, If it isn't Nala and the heroes. Wonder Mouse Girl: That's right. And we've come to save our friends. Kiara: How come you never tell me? Griff: The truth? Sandy: Kiara, We just wanted to protect you. Natane: And you've got yourself into danger. Stephen Squirrelsky: I can't help it. She likes the sea. Gnorm: Why, so she does. Sandy: But it was dangerous because of those baddies. Kidney: Those backsliding ratchets. Me-Mow: Come on. Hand over the trident. Wonder Mouse Girl: No way. Sandy: Give it to us. Delbert: Come on. Vitani: Give it to us. Serena: No. To us. Kiara: I can't believe it. Too late. Serena: Told you so. (She gave Vitani the trident) Christopher Robin: Oh snap. (Vitani laughs evilly) Tongueo: Told you so. Rompo: Oh snap. Elroy: Now we're in trouble. Me-Mow: The power is ours to contral now! Rompo: Noooo! (They trap us in a spot blocked by a icy wall) Leonard: Not good. Me-Mow: When sunset ends, Kiara's life is done. Bye bye. Kiara: I'm doomed. Gumball: There's no way out. Anais: We'll never break free. The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 18 - Showdown with the Mighty Vitani (Part 1)The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 18 - Showdown with the Mighty Vitani (Part 1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9JVjWXf_Xk&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&t=0s&index=19 Darwin: We must do something. (Meanwhile Tigger and Pooh were unpatient) (and trying to get in) Tigger: Alas. Waiting is too much. Pooh: And we must get inside. (Suddenly rumbling was heard) Pooh: What's happening? (Vitani and Me-Mow came out of the water) (to rule the world) Me-Mow: Behold! Poisonous: Yes! Mufasa: Vitani! Andrina: Stop! Vitani: Never! You will bow to me! (ZAP) Bunnie: No! Booker: Hey! What is happening to us?! Amanda: Got to fight it! Tongueo: We can't lose contral! Rompo: Can we ever escape? (Sunsets) (as it leaves) Kiara: (gasps) What's happening? (her fins are gone) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh no. You're normal again! Kiara: Well that's not good. Can anything get worse? Tigger: Okay, Come on! Pooh: Let's go! (Fidget grows back into Shere Khan) Kiara: Now that's not good. (Shere Khan chases them around) Kiara: Run, guys. Go. (Tigger raspberries) Pooh: Come and get us. (They ran into the icy wall) (and THUNK!) (It breaks when Shere Khan got knocked out) Pooh: Yahoo! Tigger: Got him! (We swam back up to the surface) Robert: Hey, Vultures! WHAM! Tanya: Gotcha! (Cecil and Arthur got knocked out) Coco Bandicoot: Good job! (We came up to the surface) Crash: Ha ha! Me-Mow: Huh?! Aku Aku: Not so fast! (Poisonous Snake grows big again): Oh yeah? Kiara: We'll see about that. (Stephen pulls out and ignites his saber) (and leaps into action) (BITE, Dodge) (SWISH!) (BITE) (SLASH!) (Poisonous screamed) (in Jafar's voice) Fluffers: Rick him, Rock him, Rake! Take the saber to that snake! Cuties: Get him! Poisonous: You stay out of this! Spyro: Oh, yeah, oh, yeah. If he's the guy, then great. (Stephen ran to Vitani) Sparx: Dodge, Stephen, dodge! (SNAP!) (Swing!) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oof! (slides) (He drops his saber) (that deactivates) (Stephen go gets it, Hops on an ice block) (as Poisonous pursues him) (He grabs his saber) (and ignites it) (Poisonous almost bit him0 ) (and missed) (Stephen pounces, STAB!) Poisonous: Ow! Stephen Squirrelsky: Vitani, Stop right there! Oh! (ends up being caught) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh! Oh! (struggles to break free) Poisonous: Stupid rodent. Think you can hurt the dangerous python on earth. (Stephen thinks of a way) (Kiara runs to Vitani) Kiara: Take that! (She grabs the trident) Me-Mow: Uh uh uh. Kiara: No way! Priscilla: I don't want them to hurt my kid. (Flees) Owen: Me too. Vitani: Huh? Kiara: Leave my friends alone. Me-Mow: Ha! Ha! Wrong end. Kiara: Oh yeah? (STAB!) Me-Mow: AH! Kiara: Perfect timing! Kiara: This must be yours, Grandfather! (Throws it to Mufasa) Mufasa: Got it. The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 19 - Showdown with the Mighty Vitani (Part 2)The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 19 - Showdown with the Mighty Vitani (Part 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GZJj0vUU1s&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&t=0s&index=20 Mufasa: Thanks. Me-Mow: Oh no. Poisonous: Oh snap. Mufasa: Baddies, You'll never escape this time! (ZAP) Me-Mow: Oh snap! (They get frozened) Poisonous: Curses! (Stephen bites Poisonous) Poisonous: Ugh! (He shrinks) Poisonous: You may have won, but me and Me-Mow will get more villains and come back next time! (Stephen grabs him and knotted him up) Poisonous: Oh blast. (The baddies sunked into the water) (and left) (Evilness had faded away) (and the ocean was safe) The Little Mer-Lioness 2 part 20 - A Most Precious Gift/"Here on the Land and Sea"The Little Mer-Lioness 2 part 20 - A Most Precious Gift/"Here on the Land and Sea" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5iMD4ujul4&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&t=0s&index=21 Crash: Ha-ha! (We cheered) (and clapped) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm sorry I taught Kiara about the sea and live in it. Really did something bad and my fault. Sandy: Apology accepted. Now that you've learned something from it, Kiara will always like the water. Amy: She deserves a gift. Andrew: The gift she's always wanted. Mufasa: We can celebrate at sea again or live with me in my palace. Woody: How about both? Amanda: Very hard choices. Buzz Lightyear: Not easy to choose. Elroy: That's right. As my grandmother, Old Allison use to say uh... Don't think about if I ever mention Old Allison before. Derick: Yeah. You have. Derick: Yeah. You have. Elroy: Oh yeah. Mario: Exactly. Kiara: I got a better idea. Luigi: What is it? (Later, The wall from the kingdom is removed) (and everything is back to normal) Eds: No we can be in the water again. PPGs: Yay! Stephen Squirrelsky: I hear the music playing It's swinging and it's swaying a little rhapsody Today we're so delighted Today we're all united Here on the land and sea. Sandy: I think the sails are sailing Even the whales are wailing They're swimming fancy-free We're feeling better now We sing together now Here on the land and sea Julian: La-dee-da we got the beat Move your fins and move your feet Life is sweet life is grand Though we rumbas with the bass bass band Emily: Have been through stormy weather Now we can sing together In perfect harmony We're feeling better now We sing together now Here on the land and sea Eddy: Those on land sing Edd: Those below sing All: La-de-dah-do, La-de-dah-do Ed: Yahoo! All: Life is sweet as sweet can be On the land and on the sea We're feeling better now We sing together now Here on the land and sea All: We're feeling better now We sing together now Here on the land and sea (Song ends) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1q_7H4eFysV06GVDVKooWNsxqC08OsdaQ Amy: And that is how we saved Kiara and Kessie's life and defeated Vitani, Poisonous, and Me-Mow. (Book closes) Amy: The End. (They waved) (and winked) Bradley: And that goes double for us. Joseph: Yep. (Scene ends) Yasha: Correct. The Little Mer-Lioness 2 part 21 - End Credits ("Part of Your World") (Read Description Also)The Little Mer-Lioness 2 part 21 - End Credits ("Part of Your World") (Read Description Also) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tq6ZQFMSTyw&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZzOgs6LSwvuptIDS-kyWVif&t=0s&index=22 (the end credits play) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Since we're still in the present. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah. We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel. Andrew Catsmith: Yes. See you next time. (We winked) (and waved) (Stephen Squirrelsky Card is shown) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation is shown) (Andrew Catsmith Logo is seen) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels